


You Owe Me

by cherry_vixen



Category: Yagami Yato - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Biting, Charity Auctions, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Win A Date Auction Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_vixen/pseuds/cherry_vixen
Summary: “I can’t believe you guys agreed to this!”You were so upset with your parents that your body was visibly shaking. It took everything in you not to start pulling at your hair in frustration.“It was a good arrangement! Besides you two were always tied at the hip when you were younger.” Your mother huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. “Almost gave your father a heart attack when you came home one day and told him that you were going to marry the sweet Todoroki boy.”Your cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment of the memory. “That’s-That’s not the point!”“The deal’s already been made, sweetheart.” You heard your father grumble. “I’m not happy about it, but it’s good for our families.”All you could do was let out a groan of frustration as you stomped off to your room and slammed the door behind you with a scowl. You hadn’t even been back in Japan all of 48 hours and your parents dropped the bombshell that you had been sold for a quirk marriage!
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: September 2020





	You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haze_z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_z/gifts).



> **This fic is not intended for immature audiences. You must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.**

“I can’t _believe_ you guys agreed to this!”

You were so upset with your parents that your body was visibly shaking. It took everything in you not to start pulling at your hair in frustration.

“It was a good arrangement! Besides you two were always tied at the hip when you were younger.” Your mother huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. “Almost gave your father a heart attack when you came home one day and told him that you were going to marry the sweet Todoroki boy.”

Your cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment of the memory. “That’s-That’s not the point!”

“The deal’s already been made, sweetheart.” You heard your father grumble. “I’m not happy about it, but it’s good for our families.”

All you could do was let out a groan of frustration as you stomped off to your room and slammed the door behind you with a scowl. You hadn’t even been back in Japan all of 48 hours and your parents dropped the bombshell that you had been sold for a quirk marriage!

‘ _I’ll be married to Shouto though…_ ’ You legs felt weak at the thought.

He was your best friend. You two were attached to the hip back in elementary and middle school. You had fallen in love with him since middle school and were always there for him when his dad would put him through all of the intense training. It broke your heart to have to leave for the states. You had tried to keep in touch through letters but eventually you stopped getting responses from him.

‘ _I wonder if he even missed me…_ ’ You looked around your room. A wave of nostalgia washing over you. ‘ _Does he even know what is happening?_ ’

You weren’t given much time to think on it before someone knocked on your door.

“Sweetie I know you’re upset with the arrangement, but please think about how good this is for our family.” You heard your dad speak through the door and you sighed as you considered whether you should open the door or not. “We decided to tell you today because you have an invitation to a charity gala tonight. Enji wanted you to go and meet with Shouto.”

You opened the door quickly. “Does he know?”

Your father looked down on you curiously. “Does who know what?”

You cocked your head to the side with a raised eyebrow. “Does Shouto know about the arrangement?”

There was a beat of silence before he answered. “I don’t believe so. We had asked Enji to let us tell you first, but I can call him and ask if-”

“Don’t worry dad.” You smiled sweetly. “I’ll go and find out tonight.” You were about to close the door when a thought occurred to you. “Can I ask you a small favor?”

“Of course.” Your father gave you a small smile. “What do you need?”

“I need my new father in law’s number please.”

~*

You had asked for your mother’s help in getting ready. You were grateful that you had stuck by your decision to do the work-study program while you were in America. While your family wasn’t exactly the wealthiest, they got by well enough. Your mom was thrilled to help you buy a new dress for the charity event tonight. You had settled for a long, dark teal dress that had a violet ribbon wrapped around your center and a cute lace top design on the dress that sparkled with the violet sequins on it that you just could not resist. The sweetheart neckline was what ultimately sealed the deal for you. Despite your protest, your mom bought the dress for you but she allowed you to buy the dark silver heels with a strap that tied around your ankles.  
Your stomach was doing backflips as you arrived at the charity gala. You felt completely out of place here but you did your best not to let it show. Your eyes scanned the crowd and locked in on a familiar head of red and white hair. You grabbed a drink from a nearby waiter and made your way over to the table where the person you were looking for was sitting at.

“Excuse me,” you giggled as you leaned down so your head was next to the boy’s. “Is this seat taken?”

“My apologies but-” he turned his head to answer you and froze. A hint of recognition in his eyes.

“Do I look so different that my best friend doesn’t recognize me?” You ruffled his hair and sat down in the empty chair next to him. “I’m hurt Sho-Sho.”

“Y/n…” He cracked a small smile. “It’s been too long.”

“Mmm… Yeah that happens when you move to the states.”

“Excuse me,” you looked over at a green haired boy sitting across the table. “Are you a friend of Shouto’s?”

You put your drink down and smiled sweetly. ”I am! Sho-Sho and I go way back.”

“Indeed. Friends since elementary.” His hand reached out for a moment as if to grab yours but he pulled back before clearing his throat. “So what brings you back to Japan?”

‘ _So he really doesn’t know…_ ’ You took a sip of the drink you brought to the table with you. “Oh I’m here to stay. Some… family arrangements came up that needed my attention.” He was silent for a moment, his eyes just staring into yours with a look that you couldn’t quite put your finger on, and you could feel your nerves starting to get the best of you.

“Oi Icy Hot! Tell this extra to get out of my seat.”

You looked up at an angry blonde standing over you. “I don’t remember seeing your name on this chair.” You shrugged and turned in the chair to face the blonde properly.

His red eyes narrowed down at you. “Look here Princess-”

“Whoa Bakubro!” A spiky, red headed male placed a hand on the blonde’s chest to push him back a bit. “No big deal. Let’s just let the little lady have the chair and we can pull another one from another table.” The blonde walked away with a huff. “So do you know someone here?”

“This is Shouto’s childhood friend” A girl with pink cheeks and short brown hair answered.

“Get out!” The red head laughed. “I didn’t know he had friends from childhood. Oh…”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s worried expression. “I’m honestly not surprised. He was always a quiet boy back in grade school. I was always the more outspoken of the two of us.”

“You never did like hearing someone tell you ‘no’.” Shouto chuckled.

“Okay but you weren’t exactly complaining about it when it got us free ice cream.” You rolled your eyes before downing the rest of your drink. “I digress, are you going to introduce your old friend to your new friends?”

Was it your imagine or was he blushing? You watched him mumble a flustered apology before introducing the rest of the table. You smiled as you listened to his new friends describe how being in UA High with Shouto has been. You couldn’t help but feel happy for him. He had definitely grown and come out of his shell. You weren’t really paying attention to what was going on on stage. The more you looked at him and the way he smiled at his friends… You could feel the old feelings that you had tried to bury start coming back.

When everyone else started to talk amongst themselves, you tried to take the chance to talk to Shouto. “There’s actually a really interesting reason for my coming back to Japan.”

He opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by a tap on his shoulder from the red head from earlier. He places a hand on yours and gives you a sheepish smile. “I apologize. Hold that thought please.”

You watched him get up and leave with the rest of the table. Curiously your eyes followed him until you lost him in the crowd. Was he participating in the charity event? You should have asked him before he left. Your mind began to wonder how he would react to an arranged marriage with you. His feelings for you had always been a mystery for you…

“Okay ladies and gentlemen!” A woman cheerily spoke into a mic snapping you out of your thoughts and making you look over to the stage. “Now the moment everyone has been waiting for!” You mindlessly clapped along with the rest of the crowd as the woman waited for everyone to quiet down. “Next on our agenda are these amazing top heroes who have selflessly agreed to auction off a date with each and every single one of them all in the name of helping raise money for hungry children!”

You bit the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from smiling as you watched Shouto walk on stage with the others. The way he was readjusting his tie clearly showing his discomfort for the situation.

“Let’s start with our quick rising number 1 pro hero Deku!”

You raised a hand to catch a waiter walking by. Tossing around a thought as you asked for another drink. You needed to find a way to speak to him alone. You were grateful of his ignorance because it gave you time to explain... There was a gnawing fear in the back of your mind that he would reject it. Reject you.

“Thank you Ground Zero for participating! Hope you enjoy your date~” You thanked the waiter for bringing you another drink. Your nerves were starting to get the best of you now. “And now for a crowd favorite. This hottie needs no introduction but he’s getting one anyways: Shouto!”

You locked eyes with his and raised your cup with a small smirk on your lips. The way his cheeks turned bright pink made you laugh. You didn’t pay attention to anything the woman on stage was saying to hype him up. The only thing that did catch your attention was how quickly the bids were going up.

“326!”

“451!”

“527!”

“527! Do I have 528? Anyone?”

“Well aren’t you mister popular…” You smiled as you stood up with your hand raised. “582!”

You tried to ignore the surprised look on Shouto’s face as you stood there. All eyes on you.

“Well well well! Giving our other bidders a run for their money here!”

“583!” You looked around for whoever said that. Determination fueling your confidence now.

“613!” You called.

“614!”

“Whoa! Look at these girls go! High bidders for Shouto it looks like!” You were silent for just a moment. You just needed a second to think… “614 going once! Going twice!”

“629!” You yelled.

You saw the red headed boy, Eijirou you think was his name, elbow Shouto playfully making your cheeks burn with the blush that made its way onto your face. “629 going once! Going twice! Anyone want to challenge it?” You looked around the room, your eyes narrowed as if to dare anyone to challenge your bid. “Sold to the lucky lady in the blue and purple dress!” You winked up at Shouto before sitting down with a smug smile on your face. “Someone will be by momentarily to collect your information for payment.”

You played on your phone for the rest of the auction until someone tapped on your shoulder. There goes your spending cash that you brought back from USA. Maybe you could ask your parents for a bit of help moving into the apartment you had rented before coming back to Japan. You were in the middle of texting your parents about help with the moving cost of furniture when someone tapped on your shoulder. You looked up and and when you didn’t see anyone you looked to your right just as Shouto was taking his seat.

“Hey Shou.” You smiled.

“You bid on me.” He stated.

You rolled your eyes at him. “You’re welcome.”

“I’m not complaining,” you scoffed at that. His tone definitely said otherwise. “I was just curious as to why.”

“Dude you had the girls practically fighting over you! Why question it?”

“Yeah!” You laughed. “What- Eijirou? Is that your name?” He nodded before sitting down in the chair to your left. “What Eijirou said! Besides…” You leaned towards him and placed a hand on his knee. “It gives us the chance to catch up.” You giggled and tapped his nose with your finger. “Now be glad that it’s me and not one of your fangirls already. You owe me~” 

“Still don’t understand how IcyHot over there raised more money than I did.” The now familiar grumble from the seemingly always angry blonde was not lost on your ears.

“Maybe if you weren’t an ass people would like you more…” You shrugged.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and chatting with the heroes. You had mentioned that you would be moving into an apartment soon and like the heroes they were, they offered to help get your furniture in if you gave them a date.

“I will figure out. No biggie!” You tried to wave them off. They kept insisting until you finally gave in with a laugh. “I’m cooking for everyone though.” You pointed a finger at Shouto. “That doesn’t count as the date either.”

He nodded and stood up, offering his hand to you. You took it without hesitation and said goodbye to everyone before he lead you towards the exit. It was quiet until you realized he was leading you to the parking lot.

“I hope you don’t think you’re taking me on that date tonight.”

“Not at all…” In true gentleman form, he led you to the passenger side of a black lincoln town car.

“Very practical.” You mused.

“If you say so…” he chuckled before closing the car door when you slid into the seat. He walked around and sat in the driver side. “Do your parents still live in the same neighborhood?”

“Umm yeah they haven’t moved.” You answered. “Do you need me to give you the address?”

He shook his head and looked over to you. “I remember.” He reached over for the seatbelt, your body tensing at how close he was. Your heart was beating so fast and so hard that you half expected to come out of your chest. He was so close to you. He looked up into your eyes and the look in his eyes trapped you in place. His lips just a breath away from yours. Everything was still for a few moments before he cleared his throat and finished buckling your seatbelt before sitting up. “Safety first.”

“Right right…” You mumbled as you looked out the window.

The car ride back to your parents’ house was silent. Just the hum of the car engine and the occasional comment about lack of traffic. You were a bit sad to have arrived at your house so quickly. Despite the lack of conversation, you enjoyed his presence. You reached for the handle silently to get out when his hand stopped you.

“-number.”

You nearly squeaked with how close he was. “W-What?”

“I need your number.” He said. “So we can schedule the date.”

“Oh! Right! Right.” You laughed nervously. You gave him your number and stepped out of the car. You had not even taken two steps when you got a text.

> _Just making sure it works. :)_

You looked at him through the still open car door. “Seriously Sho?”

“Had to check.” He shrugged. “I’ll text you when I make it home.”

You closed the car door and walked inside, stealing a glance over your shoulder to see him just then driving off once you crossed the threshold of your parents’ home. You looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when you realized that your parents didn’t stay up waiting on you. You crept off to your room and collapsed on your bed with a content sigh. You felt the vibration of your phone where you had placed it on the bed next to you and looked over at it.

> _I’m really glad you’re back in Japan_

You smiled. He was happy you were back. This gave you hope that maybe breaking the news to him would not be so bad.

> _Well get used to seeing me around again because you’re stuck with me :P_

You put the phone down to take a shower and change into some comfortable pajamas. When you came back you were surprised to see two new messages from him.

> _You say that like it’s a bad thing._  
> _I made it to my home safely._

You used the towel in your hand to dry your hair as you looked at your phone. You would tell him on the date… but no one said the date had to happen right away.

> _Glad to hear it!_

You smiled when you saw the chat bubbles show up immediately.

> _I have patrol tomorrow but we should definitely keep in contact to plan that date_

You laid in bed and plugged your phone in before responding.

> _I look forward to it_

~*

The next day kept you pretty busy. You had to go check out your new apartment and make sure everything that could be set up was set up properly. You had been texting Shouto off and on all day and when he happened to mention that he was patrolling close to your apartment you invited him out to lunch.

> _Didn’t you just say that you were busy?_

You smiled and locked the apartment door behind you

> _My treat Sho-Sho_

You didn’t wait for a response before you started making your way to the agency he worked at. Thankfully Enji didn’t question you wanting to know where he worked so you could surprise him for lunch. Probably chalking it up to you trying to be a good fiancée for his son. Not that it mattered to you what he thought of you.  
It didn’t take you long to get to the agency. Purely coincidental that the apartment you were moving into was about a 10 minute walk to the Endeavor agency.

“Sho-Sho!” You waved at the two-toned hair colored boy as he was coming out of the building.

“You actually came.” He didn’t even try to hide his shock.

“Yeah! Turns out I live close to your job now.” You took his arm in yours. “Now come on. You can show me the best restaurant over on this side of town.”

“So is this the date you wanted?” He chuckled at you.

You rolled your eyes at him. “As if. Why would I spend all my money to win a date that I have to pay for?”

You two ended up going to a little hole in the wall diner. Apparently they made really good soba. You let him tell you about his patrol so far and you told him about the decorating plans you had for the new apartment.  
Even after you two were done eating you just sat there and talked. He was not the same boy you had grown up. He had come out of his shell so much and this new side of him had you hooked on every word he said.

“And then Bakugou-” his phone started ringing, interrupting what he was saying. He looked at it and gave you a sad smile. “I apologize but I have to leave now.”

“Did I keep you too long?” You pulled out your phone and checked the time.

“I was supposed to head back about 20 minutes ago…” He started pulling out his wallet to pay.

“Put that away.” You waved him off. “Go to work. I told you this was my treat.” He shook his head and tried to pull out money to pay but you had already put some cash down before putting your hands on his chest to start pushing him towards the door. “Get out of here before you get in trouble.”

“We still need to plan that date you won.” He held his ground and held your hands in his.

You were quick to pull away and head towards the door. “Have a good day at work!”

And so a little back and forth began between you two. You would occasionally visit him at the agency for lunch. Whether it was bringing him lunch or inviting him out for lunch and coffee it always seemed to catch him by surprise. Sometimes he would invite you out for dinner but you would decline claiming to be busy with one thing or another.  
When he and his friends finally came over to help you move your furniture into your apartment he nearly put you on the spot with asking you about the date.

“You can’t avoid the question forever.” He had followed you into the kitchen to help with the dishes after everyone had ate the pizza you had ordered as a thank you for the help.

“I’m not _avoiding_ anything, Sho.” You shrugged.

“Every time I ask you, you find some reason to run off somewhere or go do something else.”

“Oh have I?” You grabbed the few plates he had in his hands and turned towards the sink. “I hadn’t noticed.”

You had just put the dishes into the sink when you were turned around to face him. “Whatever game you’re playing ends now.”

The way he was looking at you was like a lion that was closing in on its prey. For a second you thought you might be seeing things but you quickly realized that his face was slowly getting closer to yours. Your eyes fluttered close as his lips hovered an inch away from yours.

“Everything alright in here?”

Your eyes shot open and you turned back towards the sink. A wave of embarrassment coming over you.

“Yes, Midoriya.” Shouto cleared his throat. “Everything is fine.”

“Okay just wanted to check on you guys.”

You smiled at the green haired man. “Thank you, Izu-kun. Why don’t you guys pick out a movie and I’ll make some popcorn for everyone.” You watched him walk away and sighed as you heard Bakugou yelling at Izuku about what genre to pick from. “Would you mind making sure Bakugou _doesn’t_ blow up my living room? I don’t have the money to replace anything he might break.”

You heard his retreating footsteps out of the kitchen. Your body going through the motions of washing the dishes as your mind replayed that fleeting moment with Shouto. Was he really about to kiss you?

“Get in here you damn extra or we’re starting the damn movie without you!”

You shook your head to clear your thoughts before putting away the dishes you had washed. “Call me an extra one more damn time and I’ll kick your ass into next week Bakubitch!” You yelled as you walked into the living room with a forced smile on your face. “Turn the movie on already. I’m here now.” You sat down on the couch next to Shouto and propped your feet up on his lap.

Everyone hung around for a couple of movies and one by one started to head out. You thanked each of them again for their help with moving into your place. Soon it was just you and Shouto.

“Are you going to tell me why you’ve been avoiding making that date with me?” He asked as you closed the front door when Ochako and Izuku left.

You leaned back against your door. “I haven’t been avoiding anything.” You mumble.

One of his hands slapped the door next to your head as he leaned towards you, making you jump. You tried to avoid his eyes but he used his free hand to hold your chin between his thumb and index finger to make you face him. The only thing you could hear was the pounding of your pulse in your ears. You could feel yourself getting lost in his gaze. The blood rushing to your cheeks as he backed away.

“Okay.” He nodded. “Well I have to leave but we will be hanging out again soon.”

You felt like you were in a daze as you nodded and stepped aside to let him leave.

“Have a good night… Baby…” He closed the door behind him leaving you to stand in your entryway hall stunned.

“Wh-What just-?” You scratched the back of your head and locked the door before getting ready for bed.

The rest of the night was spent replaying the moment from the kitchen and from the front door over and over. He wasn’t serious, right? He was playing a game because you were playing a game. That had to be it. It just had to… right?

~*

The next morning was a blur. You know that you woke up but with nothing to do for the day you lazed around your apartment watching movies all day. You tried not to think about yesterday but it was all you could think about. If someone asked you about the movie you currently had on, you wouldn’t be able to tell them a thing.  
The only thing that would pull you out of your thoughts was the devil himself, Shouto Todoroki, texting you throughout the day.

> _Get ready._

You looked at your phone curiously as you were sat up on your couch and stretched. That pop felt so good after lazing around all day.

> _For what?_

You were surprised with how quickly the message was read.

> _I’m taking you out tonight for that dinner date._

You raised your eyebrows in surprise at the text. It took you a few seconds to figure out how to respond to him.

> _Oh~ Taking control are we? I think I might like this side of you <3 lol_

You waited impatiently for his response. 2 minutes felt like forever but when the message changed from ‘delivered’ to ‘read’ you let go of the breath you did not notice you were holding.

> _See you at 8:00 PM Baby_

You squealed and hugged your phone close to your chest. You knew that eventually he would get tired of the back and forth game you were playing but you were kind of hoping he would have played along a little bit longer.

“Guess tonight is the night…” You sighed. It felt like a weight was being lifted off your shoulders knowing that you could finally tell him what was going on.

You stood up from your couch and stretched. Looking over at the clock on your side table you saw that it was only 2:00 PM. You walked off to your room to start getting ready, stopping at your closet and looking at everything you owned for the perfect outfit.

“This one will be perfect.” You smiled to yourself as you pulled out an ankle length, one shoulder fire red dress. “I should have some accessories for this somewhere…”

You quickly found your silver heels and silver hoop earrings and laid everything out on your bed. When you were satisfied with the outfit you went into your bathroom to get ready.

It took longer than you expected to get ready but with 15 minutes to spare you checked your hair again for any spots you might have missed and carefully applied your favorite red cream lipstick. If all went well you wouldn’t be the only one with red on them…

*Knock knock*

“He’s early.” You could feel the butterflies in your stomach and had to take a deep breath to calm yourself.

You stole a final glance at yourself in the mirror, fixing the silver ribbon that tied around your waist to make sure it perfectly accentuated your curves before walking to your front door and opening it. As soon as you saw him anything you were going to say got caught in your throat. He held his black dress coat over his shoulder, his body turned slightly away from you as he spoke to someone on the phone. You couldn’t help but admire the way his white dress shirt perfectly showed off the muscles he had gained from training and hero work. You wanted so badly to just take the phone and pull him to you by his red tie and kiss him, but you held back.

“I’m sorry about that.” He shook his head as he hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. “My father-” He turned his head to look at you and froze. His eyes widened a bit as he stumbled back a couple of steps. He used the back of his hand to hide his face but you couldn’t stop the blush on your cheeks when you heard him mutter “fuck” under his breath. He cleared his throat as his eyes looked you up and down. “You look… wow.”

You giggle embarrassingly. “You look pretty “wow” yourself, Sho-kun.” You grabbed your clutch purse from where it hung next to the door.

“Ready?” He asked as he held a hand out for you.

You smiled as you took his hand in yours and closed your apartment door. “Ready.”

He took you to a really nice restaurant in Musutafu. The line to get in nearly made your eyes pop out of their sockets as Shouto pulled up to the valet.

“Sho there’s no way we’re getting in there…”

“Well considering I made reservations for here a month ago, I would hope we can get in.” He chuckled as he stepped out and handed his keys to an employee before opening the passenger door for you.

You had your arm linked with his as he led you inside the restaurant. “A couple of weeks ago? Isn’t that when I started dropping by your agency for lunch?”

The maitre d’ nodded in acknowledgment when you two walked up to the stand and quickly grabbed a couple of menus before leading you to a two seater table in the back corner of the seemingly crowded restaurant.

“It was,” he answered. You reached for your seat but he was quick to stop you and pull the chair out for you. “I have greatly enjoyed our daily lunch breaks but I wanted tonight to be _extra special_.” He whispered in your ear making you shiver before sitting in the chair next to you.

You closed your eyes to clear for a quick second to try and compose yourself of the thoughts that came to mind at his words. “Special huh?” You picked up the menu and pretended to glance over it as he ordered a bottle of champagne with the waiter. “Are we celebrating something tonight?”

He took a sip of the water that was placed in front of him. “Hopefully.” You didn’t miss the small smirk that tugged on the edge of his lips.

You both ordered some food and shared small talk over his hero work and how college in America was.

“I swear they charge you for literally _everything_ over there.” You laughed. “It was insane! It made it so hard to save up any money as a working student.”

“But you did it,” he smiled.

“Yeah…” You took a sip of champagne. “but it’s all gone now.”

“Why did you do that?” He asked.

“Did you really want to get caught in a date with a crazed fangirl?” You smirked at him.

“On the contrary,” he placed a hand over yours. “I’m very pleased to be spending this evening with you. You do look gorgeous, by the way.”

You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol in your system or if you were just having a really hard time identifying the emotion in his eyes.

“There’s actually something I need to talk to you about...” you pursed your lips as you tried to figure out the right way to word what you were going to say. “Our parents they-”

“Set us up for an arranged quirk marriage.” He cut you off with a false innocent smile.

“Wait.” You blinked a few times in shock. “You knew?”

He reached up to cup your face in his hand. “Not at first…” His thumb stroking your cheek so gently that it made you shiver. “My father let it slip after one of our lunch dates.” He shook his head. “While I don’t agree with what he did I am glad my father finally did something right with this.”

You tried to stay focused as he took one of your hands in his free hand and brought it to his lips. “Wh-What do you mean?”

“I’m so glad you’re back in Japan…” he murmurs as he places soft kisses from the palm of your hand down to your wrist. “I’ve missed you greatly.” His hand dropped from your face to rest on your knee. “I never forgot you… or our promise before you left.”

“Sho…” your voice was barely above a whisper as his suddenly cold fingertips slowly trailed up your thigh.

He leaned in to whisper in your ear. “You wore this dress for a reason. Didn’t you Baby~” He let go of your hand and motioned for a waiter to come over as his icy fingers kept moving up and up until they reached the edge of your underwear. You grabbed his wrist to stop his movements. “Understood Baby…” He removed his hand from your leg and turned to the waiter who came over. “Check please.” He politely asked.

You covered the lower half of your face with your hand. You could feel the arousal pooling in your stomach. All of your previous nervousness completely wiped from your mind as your thoughts were focused on the lingering touch of his hand on your thigh.

“I hope I didn’t cross any boundaries.” He reached for you but quickly put his hand back down.

“Not at all!” You responded a little too quickly. “I’m… glad that you aren’t rejecting me actually.”

Now it was his turn to look shocked. “Why would I reject you?”

“You stopped responding to my letters back in high school and you haven’t exactly shown any indication of looking at me as more than just your childhood friend.” You scoffed. “Giving a girl mixed signals here.”

“Well how about I spend tonight making it loud and clear just how I feel about you?” He seemed to hum in amusement.

“Be careful what you wish for Sho-Sho~” you sang. “I might just be more than you can handle.”

When the waiter came back with the check you were quick to snatch it from Shouto’s hand which made him raise an eyebrow before snatching it back from you. He pulled out a few hundreds from his wallet and handed it to the waiter. “Now…” He pulled you up from your seat by your wrist. “How about we finish this at my place Baby...”

There seemed to be a new sense of urgency as you two walked out of the restaurant with his arm around your waist. His touch sending a shock through your body that went straight to your core. As you both stood outside waiting for the valet to bring the car you squeezed your legs together to try and control yourself. When the car pulled up it took everything in you to keep your composure.

“Let’s go.”

Still always the gentleman, he made sure to open your door for you to get in. He climbed into the driver’s side of the car as you buckled yourself in. He didn’t hesitate to place a hand on your knee as he drove off. The silent hum of the engine being the only noise between you two.

You glanced at him from the corner of your eyes. Admiring how calm he looked in comparison the raging ball of nerves inside of you. “So how close is your place?” You wondered aloud.

“Closer than your place I can promise you that.” He smiled slightly. “Why?”

“Mmm no reason…” you lied. You adjusted yourself in your seat so you could better face him as you reached out to trace circles on his leg with your finger.

The shift in position made his hand move up your thigh just slightly. You saw him raise an eyebrow as he glanced over at you. You just smiled up innocently at him as your finger trailed further and further up his leg until you were at the zipper of his pants.

“And to think we could have been having all sorts of fun weeks ago…” You mused. You watched his face carefully for any sign of needing to stop as you carefully undid his pants button and zipper. You heard him gasp as you slipped your hand in his pants. You looked out at the line of traffic you guys got stuck in. “Traffic here isn’t as bad as it is in the states but…” You gripped his cock through his boxers making him tense up. “It still sucks to have to sit through.”

You slowly rubbed him through his boxers, getting excited as you felt him grow under your touch. When you looked at him though his eyes stayed focused on the road ahead. Well that just would not do. You hummed to yourself as you pulled his cock out from their confines, smiling to yourself as you noticed him jump slightly at the action. Your mouth started to water at the sight. Not even fully hard and he was still bigger than any other you had seen before. Your hand wrapped around his thick cock and started stroking it lazily.

“Something wrong Baby?” You asked innocently as he moved his hand from your leg to the steering wheel. “You seem tense.”

You noticed his grip on the wheel get tighter. “Not at all. We’re almost at the apartment anyways.”

“Hmm…” You nodded before leaning over to him. “Then try not to move too much until we get there.”

He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a gasp as you gave little kitten licks to his tip. Part of you just wanted to take the whole thing in your mouth, but you wanted to see what his limit was. You wanted to see how far you could push him before he snapped. You dragged your tongue along the underside of his cock and fuck that moan he let out shot straight to your core. You tried to keep control over the situation but his grunts and moans made you want more and more. You were so focused on getting him to moan more from your tongue and your touch. You hadn’t even noticed that the car was stopped until he had gripped your hair tightly and pulled you up so he could slam his lips onto yours in a heated kiss.

“You just couldn’t wait until we got inside, could you?” His voice came out as a low growl. “My needy, spoiled Baby…”

He released his hold on your hair and fixed his pants before opening his door. The cool outside air helped you regain some sense as you took off your seatbelt and stepped out. You squeaked as Shouto came to stand in front of you and picked you up into a fireman’s carry.

“Sho-Sho!” You giggled.

He smacked your butt as he walked over to the apartment building elevators. As soon as the doors closed he dropped you to the floor and pinned you with a single hand on your shoulder against the wall as his other hand slammed the wall next to you. “You think you’re so cute, don’t you Baby?” All you could feel was the slick building up in your underwear at the aggressive tone of his voice. “You just couldn’t wait, could you?”

You smirked at him. “Did I get you all riled up?” Your hand reached up to touch his cheek and the hand on your shoulder grabbed your wrist and pinned it to the wall.

“If you wanted to be a little slut,” he whispered in your ear. “All you had to do was say so.”

He stepped away for just a moment to press the floor button to get moving. The glint in his turquoise eye as he looked over his shoulder at you made your heartbeat quicken. Was this really the same boy you had grown up with? No. It couldn’t be.

“What’s the matter Baby? It’s not like you to be this quiet.”

That smirk on his face was taunting you. You glanced at the numbers as they slowly creeped their way to the top floor. Everything in you wanted to mark this man as yours. Scratch your name into his back if that’s what it took.  
The ding of the elevator pulled you out of your thoughts and Shouto gestured for you to follow him when the doors opened. You gasped as he opened the door with his keys and pulled you in, closing the door behind you and pushing your back against the closed door. His mouth on yours. The kiss was heated, needy. You needed more of him and he needed more of you. His erection grinding against your leg made you moan softly which gave him just enough of an opening to slide his tongue in your mouth. Wrestling your tongue for dominance. Your hands were in his hair as his held tightly to your hips. The way he was grinding his erection on you and the scent of him made your head fuzzy.

“Get on your knees.” His breathing was ragged as he tried to sound commanding.

“And if I don’t?” You challenged.

A low rumble came from his chest as he wound one of his hands in your hair. “I said,” he forced you down on your knees in front of him. “On your knees.” He swiftly pulled down his pants and boxers and looked down at you with a smile. “Go ahead Baby. Why don’t you kiss it?”

You looked up at him as you took just the tip in your mouth, wrapping your tongue around it as you sucked on it. That earned you a few soft grunts from him. You placed your hands on his legs to try and stop him from thrusting into your mouth but he was not having that. His grip on your hair got tighter as he began to fuck your mouth.

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it Baby?” He grunted. “Your lips feel so good wrapped around my cock.” You tried not to gag at his length. “Such a good girl for me. Taking all of me in that pretty little mouth of yours. Fuck Baby you must really like choking on this fat cock.”

Your mouth was filled with his length as you did your best to maintain steady breathing through your nose. He was practically forcing himself down your throat with his pace. All you could do was moan at his words which made his hips stutter mid thrust.

He groaned. “Yeah you’re gonna take my load and swallow it like the _good girl_ you are, aren’t you Baby?” He was no longer keeping a rhythm with his thrusts. The twitching of his cock in your mouth alerting you to his fast arriving orgasm.

He used his hold on your hair to hold you in place as he shot his load down your throat. It made you gag a bit but you swallowed it all. He pulled you off of him and then up by your hair so you were back on your feet.

“You’re so beautiful with your lipstick smudged from taking my dick.” He chuckled as his thumb traced the outline of your lips. He let go of your hair and placed his hand on your cheek gently. “Tell me if I ever get too rough with you Baby.” He placed a soft kiss on your lips. “Would you like to take this to the bedroom?”

You could only nod. Your head still spinning from how he seemed to flip between dominant lover to sweet gentleman. He took your hand and led you to his room. It was a simple room but you weren’t given a lot of time to look around when his arms suddenly wrapped themselves around your waist and pressed your back against his front.

“Still doubt that I want you?” His teeth grazed down the side of your neck making you shiver. His left hand trailing up your leg through the slit of your dress. “I can’t wait to see all of you spread out underneath me.”

His words made you bite your lower lip to stifle a moan. Why were those words so hot? Fuck. This man had barely touched you and you were so turned on already.

“Sho…” your head fell back on his shoulder.

“I got you Baby… I’m going to take such good care of you tonight. I promise.” His right hand pulled on the bow around your waist as his left began lifting your dress higher and higher. His fingers felt like they were leaving a trail of fire against your skin. “Unless you say stop. In which case I will respect your wishes Baby.”

“Touch me. Please.”

He removed your dress from your body and started leaving kisses on your neck and shoulder before turning you around in his arms so you were facing him. The blush on his cheeks made you smile. You didn’t hesitate to slip off his coat and then undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. You left kisses over his body. Occasionally nipping at his skin before pulling back to admire the lipstick stains you left on him.  
The sight of him naked was definitely one you had only ever seen in your dreams. Your dreams did him no justice though because the sight in front of you was so much better. He took your face in his hands and kissed you. You were only vaguely aware of moving backwards before you were falling back on his bed. His arms on either side of you to keep his body hovering above yours.

“You are so perfect Baby...” he whispered in awe. “So perfect and so mine.”

He bit down on the spot where your neck met your shoulder, sucking on that spot to make sure it would leave a mark. You moaned out his name as you scratched down his sides. The action making him buck against your sex. He was hard again but you didn’t even care because the way he was grinding it against your clothed sex felt so good. He ground his erection hard against you as he kept kissing and biting at every inch of your neck and chest he could get to.

“Oh Baby your moans are so beautiful. I can’t resist.” His hands slowly going down your sides as he kissed down your body. He lifted your legs up so he could kiss your thighs. “The way your body is quivering at my touch.” He placed one of your legs on his shoulder as he reached down to drag a finger along your sex through your underwear. “And the way you’re already so wet for me…” You squirmed at his touch. “Do you like it cold? Or hot?”

He placed your other leg down to wrap around his waist so he could use his left hand to pull your underwear to the side. You gasped as you felt cold fingers at your entrance.

“Mm you want to feel these cold fingers inside that hot pussy of yours, don’t you?” He smirked at you. Your back arched off the bed slightly as he stuck a single finger in you. “ _Fuck_ you’re so tight Baby… What would happen if…” He pushed another finger inside you and it made you mewl in pleasure as he started thrusting them in and out of you. “You like this, don’t you. The way my fingers just disappear inside of you.” His fingers made a come hither motion inside of you making you cry out. “Say my name Baby… Cry out so that everyone can hear who you belong to.”

“Sh-Shouto~” you moaned while he kept thrusting his fingers in you. His thumb rubbing against your clit sent shockwaves through your body. Suddenly everything felt too hot. Your body was shaking as he kept playing with your sex. “Oh God Sho-”

A smack on your thigh made you clench around his fingers in response. “Why don’t you beg for more?” He smacked your thigh again.

“Sho-“ You gasped as he kept rubbing against that one spongey spot inside of you that quickly had your orgasm building up inside of you. “Please please please let me cum. Please I need-”

“Moan more for me Baby…” his low voice practically shoved your body close to the edge.

You moaned out his name. You were so close. So so close now.

“That’s my good girl…” His fingers felt so good inside of you. “You getting close for me? I can feel it. Your legs are getting a bit shaky there.”

You let out a cry as that coil in you finally snapped.

“My beautiful girl.” He leaned down and kissed you gently. “You look so cute when you cum for me. I love it.” Your face went red as you watched him take his fingers out of you and put them in his mouth to lick them clean. “You taste so good…”

“I could say the same about you…” You smirked up at him. “Now come here and kiss me already.”

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to your neck. “You don’t call the shots here Baby…”

You scratched lightly down his back. “Mm I bet I could if I want to.”

Each time you dragged a nail down his back or side he would let a small grunt as he ground his cock against you. “So wet and ready for me Baby…” You squirmed up as you felt him slap his cock against you.

“Shouto please. You’re teasing me.” You whined.

“Don’t worry Baby... I’m going to take care of you.” You bit your lip as he teased your entrance with his tip. “You’re going to feel so good wrapped around me Baby. Just tell me if it’s too much too fast.”

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I will Sho. I want this. I need you right now.”

“You’re so wet that I don’t even need to prep you,” he hissed as he started pushing in slowly. “Fuck you’re still so tight even after I tried to stretch you out earlier.” You bucked against him and gasped as it forced him further in by a couple of inches. “You have to be patient Baby.” He held your hips down to stop you from doing that again. “But if you insist...” You threw your head with a loud moan of his name as he shoved himself all the way in. The way the pain and pleasure mixed together when he did that was so overwhelming. “A-Ah fuck baby… You feel so good. So tight.”

All you could do was lay in the bed trying to catch your breath. He let you lay there a few minutes to adjust. You wiggled your hips just slightly to test out the feeling. Fuck you felt so full from him.

He placed a hand on your stomach, just below your belly button, with a low chuckle. “You see this bulge right here?” He took one of your hands from around his neck and placed it where he had his hand. You gulped nervously. You knew what that was but it still surprised. “That’s my cock deep inside you. And if I move like this…” he slowly pulled himself out of you until it was just his tip before slamming back in. “You can feel how it moves inside you. Your insides rearranging themselves to my shape.”

You opened your mouth to say something smart but his hand went straight to your throat. All thoughts and words tossed out the window.

“No. You don’t get to run that cute mouth of yours right now.” His hold on your neck tightened just enough to make your heart rate speed up and your breath come out in short gasps. He started up a slow pace in you. His moans making you that much more aroused.

“Sh-Sho~” You moaned. “ _So good_.” Your orgasm once again fast approaching as he kept thrusting. You were sure he could feel it too because every time you clamped down on him he let out another grunt.

Then he stopped. Just as you were about to cum he stopped. Making you whine at the denial of your release.

“You don’t cum unless I say so.” You nodded. You opened your mouth to speak but were only able to let out a strangled moan. “Now beg. Beg for me to let you cum on my cock.” He started thrusting again. Going faster than before and making you mewl and moan louder from the pleasure. “That’s not begging.” He reached down with his free hand to rub circles on your clit. Tears welling up in your eyes at the intensity of the pleasure he was bringing you.

“Sho- Todo- Ah! So sensitive! It’s too much!” One of your hands gripped his arm in an attempt to make him ease off the pressure he was placing on your neck while your other hand grabbed his hand that was on your clit. It was getting to be too much. The edges of your vision were starting to get darker until he let go.

Everything stopped. He wasn’t moving. Just staring down at you as you caught your breath.

“Are you alright Baby?” he leaned down to kiss your forehead.

You nodded. “I just needed to catch my breath.” You smiled up at him. 

“Good.” He adjusted your left leg so that he was holding it in place on his shoulder while his left hand kept your other leg around his waist. “Because I’m not done with my Baby just yet.” 

“You don’t- _shit_ -have a ring on me just yet Sho~” you panted in response. Even with him pounding into you like he was you couldn’t resist trying to tease just a bit.

“Ring or no ring, everyone will know without question that you are mine after tonight Baby…”

You were about to ask him what he meant when you suddenly felt his hand getting warmer against your thigh. You tried to push away from him the hotter it got but his grip on your hip held you in place.

“Sho-” He cut you off with a kiss. Your whine being muffled by his mouth against yours. You dug your nails into his shoulders as he pressed his body against yours while he kept thrusting into you.

Tears streamed down your face as you kept trying to pull your leg from his grasp but he wouldn’t let up. His thrusts becoming erratic, indicating he was close to his end.

“Cum for me Baby. Cum on my cock _now_.” He growled. His right hand coming down to smack your ass hard. You screwed your eyes shut as the coil in your stomach got closer and closer to snapping within you. Another smack came down on your ass making you gasp out his name. “I. said. _cum_.”

With a loud moan you felt the snap. Pleasure washing over you and making your body shake as whatever he was whispering against your neck became lost to the void. All you could see were the stars dancing across your vision. It was long after you came that he came inside you with a groan.  
He pulled out of you and moved to lay on your side. Pulling you to him as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear while you tried to calm your still shaking body.

When you finally were able to calm down you reached up to place a hand on his cheek. “That was amazing Sho-Sho.”

“You sure it wasn’t too much?” He hugged you close to him. “I have to treat the mark on your thigh…”

You hummed. “If I felt you had crossed a line I would have said something.” You kissed along his jaw. “I promise.”

He got up from the bed and pulled out a first aid kit from his closet and brought it back to you. “This is going to hurt for a moment…” You winced as he placed burn treatment cream on the handprint he left on your thigh. “Admittedly…” He sighed. “I may have went a little overboard with you… and I apologize.”

You rolled your eyes and huffed. “I’m a big girl Sho-Sho. You didn’t do nothing I didn’t want.” You sucked in a breath between your teeth when he placed a gauze pad over the burn mark. He ran his fingers through your hair with a sad smile on his face. “I promise you I’m fine.”

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered. “I’ll have to remember to thank my father for finally doing something right in my life.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I never forgot our promise. When we were younger.” He stated simply. “I have been working hard to make a name for myself so that I could bring you back from America.”

“If it helps, I didn’t find out until I came back from college.”

“And now look where we are.” He settled back in bed next to you, bringing your head to lay on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was lulling you to sleep before you sat up suddenly. “What’s the matter Baby?”

“My apartment.” You whined. “We’re engaged and that means we should probably start living together and stuff but you and your friends just helped me move my stuff in.”

“Well my lease is actually up in three months.” His hand rubbing soft circles on your lower back to try and calm you. “I could sell my stuff and move in with you.”

“But don’t you have stuff you probably want to keep?”

He pulled you back down so you were laying on him. “We have time to figure that out, my love. For now,” he kissed the top of your head and made sure the blanket from the bed was fully covering both of you. “Lay with me and get some sleep.” You grumbled under your breath about how you’d rather get it figured out as soon as possible instead of sleep. “Or we could go another round. This time I could fuck you until you fall asleep though.”

“You-!” You hid your face in his chest. “Fine. We’ll sleep for now, but this conversation is not over.”

He let out a content sigh. “Of course not Baby. We’ll figure it out when we wake up”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my sweet friend Haze! I love you so much and I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Written for the Yagami Yato September 2020 Writing Event. I had fun writing this but lord did I fluster myself to hell and back in the process.
> 
> Discord Server Name: chisai || cherryvixen


End file.
